


Исповедь

by Jordano



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт рассказывает Грегу о своей юности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исповедь

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: AnniePhoenix, Талина2010.  
> Написано для команды WTF Mystrade 2016.

Отпустив такси, которое взял на вокзале, потому что обменять билет и вернуться из командировки получилось почти на сутки раньше, о чем ни Майкрофт, ни его вездесущие секретари-помощники не были предупреждены — и он виновато старался не думать о причинах — Грегори Лестрейд глубоко вдохнул дождливый лондонский воздух, по которому на удивление успел соскучиться за несколько дней, вытащил из кармана ключ, подхватил сумку с вещами и вошел в дом.

Встретила его тишина.

— Есть кто живой? — громко поинтересовался Грег, захлопнув дверь, потом кинул сумку в угол, с шуршанием снял плащ и, повесив его в шкаф, хлопнул дверцей. — Ма-айк?

Разуваясь, неловким движением своротил радиотелефон с тумбочки. Чертыхаясь, поднял, устанавливая на место, ударил едва не выпавшей снова трубкой по базе, потом со звоном уронил ключи — и понял, что хватит. Он и так чувствовал себя героем плохого анекдота, когда менял билет, и еще раньше, не ставя телефон на зарядку, и сейчас, по-идиотски хлопая и шурша всем, что могло создать шум. Пора было остановиться. В конце концов, он взрослый человек и доверяет Майкрофту.

— Майк! Ты где?

На крики никто так и не ответил, и у Грега мелькнула малодушная мысль, что, возможно, это и к лучшему. Наверное, они решили пойти в какой-нибудь пафосный ресторан, и Майкрофт вернется совсем поздно и, может быть, слегка навеселе. А даже если и не вернется, логично объяснит, что они засиделись и решили не ездить по домам, а отправиться сразу на работу, потому что оба кошмарно занятые — и Грег спокойно поверит. Все возвратится на круги своя.

Однако, обернувшись, чтобы повесить ключи на крючок, Грег заметил то, на что не обратил внимания сразу, и понял, что смалодушничать у него при всем желании не выйдет: в подставке чернел зонт, без которого Майкрофт из дома не выходил, а сверху висел плащ — чужой. Значит, тот самый легендарный Тони все-таки действительно почтил присутствием их дом, как и собирался, о чем вчера по телефону ему обрадованно сообщил Майкрофт. И из-за чего, если уж последовательно играть взрослого сознательного человека и признаваться себе в стыдных подсознательностях честно, Грег заранее сорвался из уютного Брайтона в загазованный суетящийся Лондон, от которого в других обстоятельствах радостно отдохнул бы еще.

Возможно, всего этого делать не стоило. Нужно было приехать завтра, как планировалось, и позволить Майкрофту отправить за ним машину. Выкроить время для обеда дома, встретить, как положено, но Грег просто не смог. Не после того, как Майкрофт, разве что не хлопая в ладоши, рассказал, что его старый друг и первая любовь, как Грег прекрасно знал, Тони будет в Лондоне на несколько дней. А точнее, учитывая длящуюся командировку Грега, к Майкрофту.

Грег вообще слишком много слышал об этом «друге». Мало что всерьез, но зато всегда массу восхищений. И отлично помнил, как теплел голос его Майкрофта, когда тот разговаривал по телефону или видеосвязи с этим Тони. И как, в общем-то, любящий размеренность и хорошо отлаженную предсказуемость Холмс в прошлом году буквально за пару часов нашел адекватный повод и сорвался в Брюссель, узнав, что там появится шанс пересечься с Тони лично — и не позвал Грега с собой. Тот, конечно, и не полетел бы — на работе запарка, даже поделенная с Шерлоком, съедала все время и силы, — однако сути дела это не меняло.

Глубоко вдохнув, Грег отправился искать почему-то молчащих хозяина и гостя.

Много времени это не заняло: заглянув на кухню, отчетливо продемонстрировавшую следы недавней человеческой деятельности, Грег миновал лестницу наверх, о которой постарался не думать, пустую гостевую спальню, вошел в гостиную — и обалдело замер прямо на пороге.

У дальней стены, на диване, его снобистски застегнутый на все эмоциональные пуговицы самоконтроля и необъятной любви к себе в присутствии посторонних и просто не очень близких людей любовник в мятой рубашке пьяно спал, привалившись головой к плечу такого же пьяного и спящего собутыльника, которым, судя по всему, был тот самый Тони. А недопитая и, кажется, не первая бутылка бренди на столике, пустые стаканы и тарелки с крошками чего-то съедобного намекали на явную продуктивность встречи.

Почти сразу же устыдившись, но не удержавшись, Грег скользнул взглядом по ладони Майкрофта, расслабленно лежащей на бедре другого мужчины, а потом воровато по их ширинкам, которые, к его стыдному облегчению, были благопристойно застегнуты. Мелькнула мысль: «Вообще или уже?», но ее Грег задавил окончательно и без оглядки: мозг у него все еще оставался, и унижать себя или Майкрофта параноидальным идиотизмом он не желал.

— Ну, добрый вечер, любимый, — протянул Грег, привалившись к стене.

Слегка успокоившись и застыдившись, а потому став очень рациональным, он понял, что не совсем знает, что теперь делать. Будить? Но проспаться они еще точно не успели, и вряд ли у обоих есть роскошная возможность убить весь следующий день гудящей ватной головой, да и что он будет делать с пьяным Майкрофтом и незнакомым мужиком?

Не будить? Но если они так и проспят всю ночь, сидя на диване, завтра оба просто не разогнутся. А если укладывать их спать в более удобном для этого положении, то кого-то придется тащить в гостевую, да и раздевать, ну, или, по крайней мере, снимать туфли. И если подобное действие с Майкрофтом Грега нимало не смущало, то разувать совершенно незнакомого Тони он был как-то не готов. На идею разобраться с Майкрофтом, а гостя бросить в нынешнем положении, возмутилось чувство гостеприимства.

Ситуация становилась все более идиотской, и Грег подумал, что, наверное, какое-то воздаяние в мире все-таки есть, ибо именно так ему и надо: справился бы со своей паранойей, приехал бы завтра вечером, и комфорт этой парочки алкоголиков оказался бы совершенно не его проблемой. Однако — увы.

Надеясь на озарение, Грег сходил умылся, переоделся, выпил стакан минералки, заодно проверив, есть ли еще бутылка Майкрофту и гостю на утро, даже на всякий случай посмотрел, на месте ли в гостевой спальне чистое постельное белье, однако никаких новых идей это ему не принесло, и он снова вернулся в гостиную. Решив дать себе пару минут тайм-аута перед тем, как что-то все-таки сделать, с почти беспристрастным интересом посмотрел на спящих. А точнее на одного из них, потому что Майкрофта он видел и не таким, к тому же в данный момент ощущал перед ним какой-то иррациональный стыд, как будто старший Холмс даже во сне мог все увидеть и понять, почему его благоверный так оперативно примчался из не очень обременительной командировки в дивный курортный городок — а вот легендарный Тони «во плоти», а не в рассказах, Грега интересовал.

Что пьяный сон никого не красит, на конкретном примере приходилось признать однозначно и безоговорочно. Однако даже в таком виде Тони производил впечатление. Правильные приятные черты лица, хорошие волосы, подтянутая фигура — пожалуй, он выглядел отчетливо моложе своего возраста. И изрядно моложе Грега, который даже по документам был старше Майкрофта. Умный и яркий моложавый старый друг, первая любовь. Даже веря своим глазам, Грег понимал, что не свершившееся не означает невозможное или нежеланное — и это возвращало к самому началу и всем тем страхам и комплексам, которые едва не сожрали его в их первый с Майкрофтом год.

Внезапно в прихожей раздался звонок.

Сперва Грег просто не понял. Медленно оглянувшись, он дождался еще одного звонка, попробовал вспомнить, может ли звонить его мобильник, который умер в забвении еще в Брайтоне, сообразил, что вряд ли — и только тогда осознал, что звонок дверной, и пошел открывать.

На пороге, эффектно выделяясь в неярком свете уличных фонарей, стоял молодой человек в строгом деловом костюме. Само по себе это бы Грега не удивило: к ним достаточно часто, причем не только днем, приезжали секретари и прочие помощники Майкрофта, привозя документы или еще что-то, и все они носили строгие костюмы, повинуясь то ли представлению старшего Холмса о дисциплине, то ли просто капризу. Однако каждый из них выглядел тем, кем и был: клерком, делающим удачную карьеру. Нынешний же гость выглядел кем угодно, но только не обитателем офиса.

Не привыкший особенно сдерживать свои порывы и скрывать эмоции вне работы, а сейчас еще и вымотанный нервным напряжением и неразрешимыми проблемами ухода за выпившими друзьями, Грег не очень красиво открыл рот, вытаращившись на гостя. Наверное, примерно так он бы себя почувствовал, если бы за дверью оказался какой-нибудь Джонни Депп — в абсолютной нереальности «такого не бывает». Грег не раз сталкивался в жизни с персонажами «из телевизора» — по работе и с Майкрофтом, — и помнил это первое ощущение невозможности и какой-то нестыковки картинок. Когда человека вроде бы знаешь, но обычно он выглядит не так. Глядя на гостя, Грег испытывал то же ощущение: картинка, которую он видел, должна была бы смотреть на него с обложки журнала или с экрана, но не с порога собственной квартиры.

Парень выглядел как дорогая модель, надевшая офисный костюм для очередной съемки. Экзотическая арабская модель: черные, чуть вьющиеся волосы, черные же ресницы и идеально ухоженная бородка, жгучие восточные глаза эдакого сказочного принца из «Тысячи и одной ночи», легкая — и насквозь фальшивая — арабская женственность.

Увидев открывшего ему Грега, молодой человек в первую секунду удивился, но потом его взгляд прояснился и на идеальном оксбриджском английском незнакомец произнес:

— Мистер Лестрейд? Меня зовут Али, я помощник мистера Блейка. По имеющейся у меня информации он сейчас находится здесь, а поскольку уже поздно, а завтра у него назначена важная встреча, я хотел бы забрать его домой. Вы позволите?

— Я… А, да, конечно, — Грег обалдело посторонился. — Не знаю, правда, как вы это сделаете, но…

— Ничего страшного, я разберусь, — вежливо улыбнувшись, ответил Али.

Как показали дальнейшие события, он не преувеличил: почти сразу сообразив, где искать гостиную, он вошел, окинул нечитаемым взглядом мало изменившуюся с момента ухода Грега картину и, подойдя к дивану, чуть наклонился вперед.

— Мистер Блейк, нам пора, — строго сказал он и потряс Тони за плечо.

Тот послушно открыл глаза, расплылся в пьяной улыбке, пробормотал:

— Пришел! Зд`орово! — и снова закрыл их.

— Поднимайтесь, мистер Блейк. Вам нужно домой, — громче повторил Али, однако это не помогло: Тони только неловко отмахнулся и отвернулся, окончательно положив голову на плечо Майкрофту.

Грег слегка поморщился, но раздражения не почувствовал: ему было искренне любопытно, что строгий красавчик сделает дальше. Все-таки перевалить свои проблемы на кого-то другого и наблюдать за их решением, было несказанно приятно.

А вот Али, кажется, разозлился: поджав губы, он наклонился над Тони и что-то тихо, но уверенно зашептал тому на ухо. Какие-то обрывки фраз Грегу было слышно, но слов он не опознал: звучало, кажется, как арабский. Или что-то вроде. Зато адресат, судя по реакции, все понял отлично: открыв глаза, он почти осмысленно попробовал проморгаться, даже потряс головой, и Али, удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, выпрямился, протянул ему руку и на прежнем чистейшем английском велел:

— Поднимайтесь, мистер Блейк.

— Да… Да, сейчас, — прокряхтел Тони, попробовав встать с дивана. Его почти сразу повело, однако Али подоспел, и через пару секунд оба уже стояли на ногах. Правда, пока конструкцию покачивало, Тони успел ухватить Майкрофта за запястье, и тот тоже открыл мутные глаза, просыпаясь:

— Тони, что?.. Али?

— Добрый вечер, мистер Холмс, — безупречно вежливо ответил тот, не поклонившись, кажется, только потому, что должен был удерживать груз. — Уже поздно, мистеру Блейку пора домой, и я взял на себя смелость приехать его забрать. Прошу прощения за вторжение.

— Ничего страшного, все правильно, — возразил Майкрофт чуть медленнее, чем обычно, выдавая, что все еще изрядно пьян. — Спасибо за помощь.

— Вам спасибо, — все-таки слегка поклонился Али, и Грег с непонятным удивлением понял, что Майкрофт Али неприятен. А вот Али Майкрофта развлекает.

— Майк… Я… — забормотал Тони, обнаружив, что так и держит дорогого друга за запястье, и подергал его, привлекая внимание. — Поеду…

— Ага… Езжай, — кивнул тот и, высвободившись, пожал ему руку. — Позвони.

— Да, завтра, — согласился Тони и, отпустив-таки Майкрофта, повис на Али еще сильнее и, послушный его движению, побрел к выходу. Грега он, кажется, так и не заметил.

— Спасибо, мистер Лестрейд, — кивнул Али Грегу у дверей. — Спокойной ночи.

— И вам, — вежливо попрощался Грег, про себя пытаясь припомнить, действительно ли первый взгляд Али на многофигурную композицию спящих собутыльников проделал тот же путь, что и его собственный, и вправду ли поведение арабского красавчика слегка выходило за пределы, допустимые для помощника, пусть и личного.

За время проводов гостей Майкрофт, кажется, снова задремал, потому что когда Грег вернулся в гостиную и сел рядом, тот медленно открыл глаза и удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Привет, — ухмыльнулся Грег и поправил пьянице растрепавшиеся волосы на виске.

— Гре-ег… — все еще удивленно протянул Майкрофт, а потом задумчиво спросил: — Снишься? — и сам себе ответил: — Не-ет, не снишься. Уже приехал? Замечательно! — и, довольно вздохнув, улегся головой Грегу на колени.

Тот слегка опешил. Майкрофт, конечно, не был тем Снеговиком, которым его считали очень многие, но и такие нежные глупости позволял себе редко, а вне постели почти никогда, и трезвым, и не очень. Причем при всей любви Майкрофта к хорошему алкоголю, откровенно пьяным Грег видел его всего пару раз — и то это выражалось лишь в замедленной речи и нежелании двигаться без особой необходимости. Приступов внезапной нежности в те моменты не припоминалось. Так откуда все это взялось сейчас? Снова накатили отошедшие было мрачные мысли.

— Хорошо провели время? — спросил Грег, не успев ни подумать, ни поменять тон с первого пришедшего, и сам сразу же услышал, как зло это прозвучало. Майкрофт тоже услышал.

— Ревнуешь? — ухмыльнулся он, а потом мотнул головой. — Не надо, Грегори. Незачем.

— Правда? — наверное, с такими выяснениями стоило бы повременить, однако и так намучившийся подозрениями, а кроме того уже выставивший себя не слишком-то моральным персонажем Грег этот подвиг бескорыстной любви не осилил. — Он отлично выглядит. Возвращение старой любви, со временем ставшей только лучше, воспоминания — неужели ничего не всколыхнулось?

Майкрофт хмыкнул, повернулся, улегшись на спину, а ноги положив на подлокотник, и насмешливо посмотрел на Грега снизу вверх:

— Глупый! Видел, кто за ним приезжал?

— Модель какая-то? — легкомысленно предположил Грег, и Майкрофт обидно ухмыльнулся:

— «Смотришь, но не видишь»! Эта «модель» из очень старой и влиятельной арабской семьи. Кембридж с отличием, шикарное начало карьеры на родине, блестящие перспективы и все остальное, что говорится в таких ситуациях. А потом — почти случайная встреча с Тони в посольстве, уголовно наказуемая связь, год по лезвию бритвы и отъезд по безоговорочно горящему мосту, когда Тони отозвали и отправили в Венесуэлу. Еще несколько лет, и я скажу, что не захотел бы встретиться с этой «моделью» на узкой дорожке: мальчик уже сейчас, пусть неявно и с помощью Тони, контролирует очень многое происходящее в стране — я не про нашу, как ты понимаешь, но все же. Да и без всякой политики: Тони уверяет, причем совершенно серьезно, а я ему верю, что этот милый мальчик предупредил: зарежет его, если тот посмеет изменить.

— Хочешь сказать, что тебя остановила эта угроза? — усмехнулся Грег. Истинно благие намерения оставить черные мысли, как собственную глупость, в невспоминаемом прошлом сами канули в Лету: из всех возможных ответов на вопрос Майкрофт выбрал именно этот: «Он же не один, я не смог». — Мелковато как-то. Где ты — и где тот мальчик.

Кажется, каждое следующее слово звучало злее, чем предыдущее, и Майкрофт это отлично почувствовал. Внимательно глядя на Грега, он очень медленно и серьезно проговорил:

— Не нужно. Грег, я бы ничего не сделал. Даже если бы Тони предложил — а он бы не предложил, никогда — я бы ничего не сделал.

И снова не то.

— Но хотел бы?

— Когда-то — да. Душу бы продал. Сейчас — нет. Зачем мне?

— Ну, ты же срываешься зачем-то каждый раз, когда он зовет, радуешься, как ребенок, его звонкам, напился вот с ним, а я что-то не припомню в тебе тяги к алкоголю в запойных масштабах.

Майкрофт расстроенно закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, а потом открыл.

— Грег, скажи, у тебя в детстве было что-то, что ты очень хотел получить на Рождество или день рождения, но тебе это так и не подарили?

Преодолевая раздражение, Грег задумался и почти сразу вспомнил: конечно, было. Железная дорога: с рельсами, поездами и вагонами, перронами, даже переездами, шлагбаумами и семафорами. Восьмилетний Грег не мог оторваться от нее в витрине магазина игрушек, украшенного к праздникам. Ему даже снилось, как он распаковывает подарок, достает из бумаги вагончики и сразу же соединяет их в состав. Он едва не уронил елку, поутру доставая из-под нее подарки. Но, увы, дорогущей железной дороги родители позволить себе не могли.

Увидев, что Грег вспомнил, Майкрофт продолжил:

— А ты хотел бы получить это на Рождество сейчас? Вместо нашего отпуска.

Не удержавшись, Грег фыркнул. Как же! Он несколько месяцев чуть ли не каждый день насиловал своего начальника требованиями дать отпуск именно на Рождество. Уговаривал Майкрофта не просто отдохнуть дома, а поехать в горы кататься на лыжах, отключив все телефоны и прочую связь, кроме экстренной. Успел проникнуться ощущением того, что им никуда не нужно будет торопиться — вообще никуда, — и это ему предлагается променять на игрушечный поезд?

— Вот Тони — мой такой подарок из прошлого. Когда он уехал в Эмираты, я больше года просыпался с одной мыслью: «Пусть я встану с постели, а он тут». Забывался, чем мог, только бы не думать, что он не вернется. Но, Грегори, это было почти двадцать лет назад.

— Ты так его любил? — Грег сам не рассчитывал, что вопрос прозвучит с такой злой насмешкой. Не успев договорить, он уже пожалел и испугался, что обидел, но Майкрофт, словно не заметив, начал:

— Он… — но потом замолчал, помрачнев буквально на глазах, однако не выпрямился, не отсел дальше, и Грега вместе с облегчением накрыла злость на себя.

В конце концов, какого черта он устроил скандал на пустом и честном месте, испортив Майкрофту такое редкое хорошее настроение, вместо того, чтобы просто насладиться нежностью, которой и так не был избалован?! Не так часто его Майкрофт делал что-то просто для себя, чтобы упрекать его в этом. У Грега тоже есть прошлое, он тоже часто разговаривает с бывшей женой и даже иногда мотается решать ее неразрешимые проблемы, так почему Майкрофт должен терпеть, а он не может?

Грег уже почти произнес: «Прости меня», но не успел.

— Тони меня спас, — тихо проговорил Майкрофт. — Без него меня не было бы. Такого, как сейчас, точно, а, возможно, и вообще никакого.

Уже всерьез испуганный Грег попятился было:

— Если ты не хочешь…

Но ему не позволили:

— Хочу. Так как раз идеально: я же трезвый не расскажу, а надо.

И Майкрофт отвернулся от Грега, но остался лежать головой на его бедре, а ладонью стиснул его колено.

— Моя мама… — Майкрофт хмыкнул. — Ты уж прости, но начать придется как в дешевой психологии. Она была потрясающе талантливым физиком. Не гениальным, нет, но где-то очень близко. Она и сейчас хороша, а раньше, в молодости… Великолепна. Это не ее слова и не мнение сына — я разговаривал с теми, кто ее знал и в чьей беспристрастности не сомневаюсь. После учебы ее взяли в Кавендишскую лабораторию, причем с радостью. Были и другие предложения. Серьезные, реальные. Научная карьера — настоящая, на переднем крае, о котором потом напишут в учебниках. То, что она всегда считала смыслом своей жизни. Лаборатория, гипотезы, цифры, подсчеты, статьи. Будущее в науке. А потом она вышла замуж за отца. Не хотела, чуть ли не давала себе обещание, но влюбилась и не смогла от него отказаться. Он занимался математикой, понимал, что такое наука, искренне восхищался тем, что делает мама. Они даже пытались пересечь свои темы, но отец до нее не дотягивал и вовремя это понял, спокойно пережив. Два года идиллии: «главное в любви смотреть не друг на друга, а в одном направлении», и у них получалось. А потом мама забеременела — случайно. И вместо того, чтобы просто пойти, сделать аборт и жить дальше, зачем-то сказала об этом отцу. А он — родителям с обеих сторон. И всё.

На некоторое время Майкрофт замолчал, лежа тихо и даже не шевелясь, но Грег не торопил: о семье, помимо Шерлока, Майкрофт за их годы вместе говорил всего пару раз.

— До сих пор не понимаю, почему мама тогда сдалась. Пора власти родителей над детьми давно прошла, денег у них с отцом хватило бы, верующей мама не была никогда. Перед ней лежал почти весь мир. Но вот — сдалась. Аборта не было. Зато был уход из лаборатории, переезд за город в «родовое гнездо», беременность по всем правилам, роды. Но даже тогда все еще можно было поправить, полгода — это много, но обратимо. Найти женщину, которая ухаживала бы за ребенком, и продолжить то, что составляло смысл жизни. Но нет — последний удар нанес отец. Приняв сторону всех бабушек и дедушек с обеих сторон, он сказал, что женщины их семьи не бывают плохими матерями и сами воспитывают своих детей, не отдавая в чужие руки.

Наверное, если бы такое произошло сейчас, мама просто ушла бы от него. Она умела пробивать стены — пробила бы и эту, нашла бы способ жить со мной и своей мечтой — или без меня, но с мечтой. Но тогда… Тогда в ней все-таки слишком глубоко сидело это «будь хорошей женой, если взялась», а может, и еще что-то. Она ведь все обязательно доводит до конца. Долго думает, но если берется… Она снова сдалась. Или, наоборот, не сдалась, не отказалась от обязательств, а пошла до конца, не знаю, как это расценить… Но сейчас это и не важно.

Мама ненавидела меня. С самого начала ненавидела. Нет, никогда откровенно, больше того, свою ненависть она умудрилась переплавить в любовь, я чувствовал и ее, но эта любовь… Она любила своего сына: она не могла не любить ребенка, ради которого пожертвовала стольким, но я мог быть этим ребенком только при одном невыполнимом условии: если стану лучше всех во всем.

Я как-нибудь покажу тебе свою старую комнату: там теперь почти музей. Кубки, дипломы, памятные и похвальные листы, прочие свидетельства того, каким правильным ребенком я был. Пыль, правда, уже давно никто не протирает, но это не имеет значения. Я, кажется, участвовал во всех конкурсах, которые проводились в школе. Играл в театральных постановках, на фортепиано, в шахматы, в волейбол, был капитаном команды во всех интеллектуальных викторинах и всяких математических боях. Декламировал стихи, писал сочинения, рисовал. Я участвовал во всем, что проводилось в школе, и во всем должен был побеждать. А потом я приносил домой очередной кубок, грамоту или диплом, а мама мельком смотрела и кивала, примерно так же, как кивала, когда я ставил на место обувь или укладывал в сумку тетради с законченным домашним заданием, потому что разве удивляется или радуется кто-то очевидным и само собой разумеющимся вещам?

Майкрофт помолчал.

— Что произошло дальше, я, признаюсь, не знаю: тогда, в семь, я мало что понимал, а после прошло слишком много времени, чтобы что-то восстанавливать, да и зачем? Может быть, дело было в том визите: на рождество мы гостили у родственников отца, и там в первый раз появилась его кузина из Австралии со своим семейством. У нее был очень милый, хотя и простоватый муж и очаровательный сын лет четырех. Родители, бабки и деды, вообще все родительские родственники за редким и малодоступным нам исключением всегда были очень сдержанными… Нет, даже не так, кому я вру? Они всегда были чопорными и холодными. Приличия и этикет стояли для них на первом месте. У мамы с отцом это почти прошло со временем, но тогда, когда они были молоды и полны сил, знаменитая британская чопорность играла в них в полную силу. А тетя Кейт…

Майкрофт хмыкнул:

— Она вышла замуж за австралийского фермера. И счастливо прожила с ним несколько лет. Это почти диагноз — в представлениях родственников. Она смеялась, шутила, обнималась с мужем и без конца тискала своего Ричи. Этот очаровательно-непосредственный ребенок, не знакомый с британской дисциплиной и идеей важности порядка, бегал по дому, всему удивлялся, радовался, смеялся и возвращался, чтобы поделиться с матерью, вешаясь ей на шею, обнимая за ноги, дергая за рукав. А она обнимала его в ответ, без конца целовала то в лоб, то в волосы, то в щеки, поправляла одежду и вообще почти не выпускала из рук. Эдакая семейная идиллия, которая гораздо лучше смотрелась бы на их ферме, чем в доме бабки с дедом. Но и это сейчас не важно. А важно то, что мама это увидела. Знаешь, я думаю, она в первый раз видела, чтобы так обращались с детьми. Что их не воспитывали и направляли, а просто любили и обнимали. До меня она не планировала рожать, а когда я все-таки появился, ей не очень-то хотелось общаться с кем бы то ни было. Да и все ее друзья и родственники были такими же, как она сама, — ей просто негде было увидеть другое. А вот там, тогда… Наверное, это ее потрясло. Я помню смутно, но, кажется, какое-то время после той поездки у них не все было ладно с отцом, а со мной… Я не могу утверждать и не могу поручиться за то, что помню правильно, а не подогнал воспоминания под идею, но меня она тогда, кажется, и видеть не могла. Почти месяц после той поездки я провел у бабки с дедом, и я уже не помню, как мне это объяснили. Ну, а потом мне объявили, что у меня будет братик или сестричка. И родился Шерлок.

Его мама полюбила безоглядно, без условий, без каких бы то ни было мыслей, просто потому, что он был. Ее восхищало в нем все: улыбка, рёв, испачканные пеленки, успехи, шалости, глупости, победы, поражения — совершенно все. Я помню, с каким разочарованным презрением она смотрела на меня, когда однажды лет в пять весной на прогулке я споткнулся, упал в самую грязную лужу талого снега и таким пришел домой. Несколько секунд я всерьез думал, что меня не пустят. «Ты не мой сын. Мой сын не может быть таким отвратительным. Уходи».

Майкрофт глухо хмыкнул:

— Мне какое-то время даже снился такой кошмар. Перед конкурсами, контрольными, экзаменами. А Шерлок… Он побывал во всех лужах и ямах на нашем дворе, однажды даже умудрился по пояс провалиться в навоз на ферме. И каждый раз он возвращался и с царственным видом протягивал ей изгвазданные хорошо, если просто в грязи, руки, позволяя себя раздеть, а она умиленно улыбалась, заявляя: «Шерлок, ты опять весь грязный! Так нельзя!» и всем своим видом показывая, что именно так и нужно, что именно это восхищает и умиляет ее больше всего. Она как будто радовалась всем его выходкам, потому что они позволяли любить еще сильнее. Как будто от моей правильности ее тошнило — какой подвиг любить правильных, какой прок и какое в этом испытание? А непослушание Шерлока словно давало ей возможность почувствовать и проявить еще больше любви. Знаешь, как у христианских мучеников: им постоянно кажется, что их пыток недостаточно для настоящей праведности, что их мучения слишком легки, а нужны б`ольшие.

Она, подозреваю, даже обколотому Шерлоку обрадовалась бы, если б знала — у кого больше любви, как не у матери павшего чада? Я ей поэтому ничего не говорил тогда — боялся, что с ней он точно не выберется…

Тут Майкрофт застонал, и, уткнувшись лбом в бедро Грега, потерся об него и невнятно пробормотал:

— Как же меня развезло… Я же об этом даже не думаю обычно… Черт возьми!…

Грег положил руку ему на плечо, попробовав развернуть лицом к себе, но Майкрофт мотнул головой, отказываясь и прекращать, и переворачиваться:

— Нет. Если можешь — дослушай. Можешь?

— Могу, — согласился Грег, и Майкрофт, снова улегшись на бок, щекой на колени Грегу, а лицом от него, продолжил:

— Значит, мама… Знаешь, такое иногда бывает: когда человек, ни разу не любивший и все передряги подросткового возраста и молодости прошедший с ровной, недоуменной и презрительной улыбкой: «И об этом говорят «буря»?», вдруг лет в сорок влюбляется в первый раз. И ему уже все равно, как на него посмотрят другие, хотя в восемнадцать это останавливает от многого, и важно только то, что он чувствует, а это кажется самым прекрасным и самым ценным на земле. С мамой случилось то же самое. И все остальное перестало быть важным.

Майкрофт опять замолчал, и на этот раз Грег не выдержал:

— Ты ненавидел его?

— Шерлока? — Майкрофт хрипло рассмеялся. — Если бы. Насколько проще все стало бы, если бы я мог его просто ненавидеть. Но нет, Грегори, я его любил. С самого начала, когда его еще не было, я его уже любил. Я же был послушным мальчиком, а мама сказала мне, что младшего братика нужно любить и защищать, потому что я старший. Потому что я должен. Это моя обязанность. И я любил. И чем больше я видел, что ему достается то, чего никогда не было у меня — тем больше любил. И чем лучше понимал, что мама никогда не посмотрит на меня так, как на него — тем сильнее любил. Мне казалось, что я должен беречь его, спасать, ограждать от всего, потому что он сам не может, ведь он постоянно делает что-то опасное и не в состоянии остановиться, а мама никогда его не остановит. Лет в десять у меня даже был классический фрейдистский невроз: ночами напролет я просиживал у комнаты Шерлока, потому что мне казалось, что он в любой момент может перестать дышать, и я обязательно должен быть рядом, чтобы его спасти. Я не мог спать: стоило закрыть глаза, как я видел перед собой бездыханного Шерлока с закрытыми глазами и синеватыми сосудами на полупрозрачных веках. Это был такой невроз очень хороших мальчиков. У обычных мальчиков вместо него бывают вопли, истерики, разбитые игрушки, скандалы в школе. У плохих мальчиков — драки, избиения одноклассников и, в самом худшем случае, подушки на лице новеньких младшеньких. Но я был хорошим — а потому просто молился не пойми кому под дверью, чтобы он не умер. Слава богу, об этом узнал отец, а не мама. И, слава богу, что я был уже достаточно вменяем, чтобы мне хватило одного разговора.

Майкрофт на какое-то время замолчал, то ли задумавшись, то ли провалившись в воспоминания, и когда Грег уже почти решил вернуть его обратно, глубоко вдохнул и продолжил:

— Я и сейчас его люблю. Уже гораздо адекватнее, к счастью. Но дело не в этом, всё это так, предыстория. А дело в том, что, когда я окончил школу и уехал из всего этого в Оксфорд, я вдруг осознал, что свободен и сам по себе. Банальная на самом деле история, в моем случае помноженная на специфику обстоятельств: выходя из-под жесткого контроля, молодые люди, не научившиеся контролировать себя сами, срываются с цепи. Только у меня проблема состояла не в сложностях самоконтроля. Дело было в том, что я не знал, ради чего себя контролировать. Я умел достигать цели, хорошо умел, даже отлично, но у меня их просто не было. А те, прошлые, сводящиеся к одной главной — не заставлять маму краснеть и разочаровываться, — перестали быть актуальными. Я жил один, у меня были деньги, пусть и не так много — мне стал доступен счет, открытый бабушкой, — я сам решал, что и как мне делать: и я совершенно не знал, как быть. Знаешь, такой вакуум, когда не нужен даже самому себе. И тут во мне всколыхнулось то, что так или иначе должно было заявить о себе.

Что я гей, я понял очень рано. В конце концов, я был умным ребенком. Я не стыдился и, надо сказать, не особенно переживал: просто решил, что никому не нужно знать. И никто не знал. В школе у меня не было ничего. Я пару раз почти влюблялся, но очень солипсически: мне не нужно было ни взаимности, ни какого-то выражения, хватало собственных переживаний. К тому же… Пока я был в школе, я постоянно чувствовал себя за стеклянной стеной. Как будто все, что я делал и говорил, происходило за прозрачным стеклом, через которое за мной наблюдала мама. Даже самое личное — оно как будто тоже происходило за этим стеклом. Единственное, что оставалось моим — это мысли и действия, не видимые другим. Все остальное оказывалось на виду. И поэтому должно было быть правильным. Часть из этого, я, конечно, навыдумывал себе сам, но то, что мама тщательно следила за тем, как я учусь — это правда.

Когда же я уехал жить в Оксфорд, перестав возвращаться в дом родителей каждый день, я вдруг понял, что могу делать то, что хочется мне — и она этого не увидит. Отчасти оно, конечно, было иллюзией: если бы мама хотела, вполне могла бы следить за моими делами издалека. Но отчасти правдой, потому что она не хотела. Я это хорошо уловил: ее не волновало то, чего она не знала, а потому мне нужно было просто делать так, чтобы она не знала того, что ее взволнует. И это было легко, потому что мы старались вместе, каждый со своей стороны.

И вот когда я переехал и ощутил первую свободу — вот тогда-то мне и захотелось всерьез. Я не буду рассказывать о своих первых голубых приключениях — это глупо и не стоит внимания. Скажу только, что мне не подошло ничего из того, что Оксфорд мог предложить. Я не нашел неземной любви и не захотел быть частью никакой компании, где все по очереди пробуют со всеми, чтобы потом, в общем-то безопасно, потому что в своем кругу, пощекотать нервы парой скандалов и интриг и поделиться впечатлениями. Я же хотел секса и безличной безразличной свободы, больше ничего. И логично отправился за этим в Лондон.

Не знаю, повезло мне или нет, что я сразу попал именно в тот бар. Возможно, окажись я в месте почище, все пошло бы иначе. Но, скорее всего, я просто получил то, чего хотел, и другой первый выбор только замедлил бы процесс, ничего не поменяв принципиально.

Уверен, ты знаешь такие места — если не по личному опыту, то точно сталкивался по службе, ты же начинал констеблем в Лондоне. Толпа мужчин с разной степенью цинизма, грязи и жестокости ищет необременительного секса без эмоциональных последствий, стараясь отхватить чего получше в тамошней торгово-иерархической системе, где каждое достоинство и каждый недостаток чего-то стоят и либо дают шанс получить что-то, либо лишают его. Базар с торговыми рядами, покупателями и продавцами — опытными и наивными, быстро учащимися на своих ошибках — и неписанными правилами, которые сначала непонятны, а потом так въедаются в бессознательное, что избавляться от их налета приходится сознательным и немалым усилием. Дивная коллекция уродов, сволочей и страдальцев всех мастей, на материале которой можно писать учебники по психологии. Или по менеджменту и маркетингу, — Майкрофт хмыкнул. — Мне, кстати, этот опыт потом немало помог, должен признать. Но мы про другое. Я идеально туда вписался. И, конечно, уже не смог уйти.

На некоторое время он замолчал, то ли вспоминая, то ли формулируя, а потом пожал плечами и продолжил:

— Я тогда еще и пил. В будни, конечно, нет, но жил, откровенно говоря, только ожиданием выходных, чтобы снова поехать в Лондон. Учиться я тогда успевал и даже считался одним из лучших на курсе, но все это было только по старой инерции и благодаря идеальной памяти и прочим способностям — усилий там был минимум. Больше того, я отлично понимал, что долго так длиться не может, и я или возьмусь за учебу всерьез, или просто не потяну, но совершенно ничего не делал, чтобы это изменить.

Денег я имел достаточно, поэтому поездки и выпивка не представляли проблемы, но даже если бы и представляли — всегда находился кто-то, готовый угостить, а мне было без разницы, с кем пить. И кому потом давать, в общем-то, тоже, потому что одного без другого там не предусматривалось, да и мне одно без другого не было нужно. Меня тогда можно было снять за пару стаканов чего-нибудь крепкого — я почти никогда не артачился. Любой, кто имел член и не вызывал откровенного отвращения, мне годился. Когда я соображал хоть немного, настаивал на презервативах. Когда нет — надеялся, что тоже. И искренне сдавал анализы каждые три недели в анонимной благотворительной клинике, потому что слишком боялся засветить свое имя в каком-нибудь серьезном месте. Смешно, да?

Но ни один из них не засмеялся, и Майкрофт продолжил:

— Я тогда балансировал на какой-то грани: у меня еще хватало сил, чтобы беспокоиться и пугаться, я знал, что такое СПИД, и, тем более, был в курсе прочих медицинских последствий свободной жизни, но мне не хватало сил все это прекратить или даже перевести в относительно безопасное русло. Знаешь, такая кататония, когда все понимаешь, но не можешь пошевелиться. Или как на краю крыши, когда знаешь, что сильный порыв ветра тебя опрокинет, но так и стоишь на месте. Мерзкое и жалкое состояние: я не мог сам ни покончить с собой, ни выбраться и жить дальше — и ждал кого-то, кто сделает за меня этот выбор. Те месяцы я жил так, что триста раз мог заразиться чем угодно, сдохнуть от передозировки, если бы кто-то не услышал мое «Нет», или от какого-нибудь заражения после изнасилования, потому что, случись оно, никогда не обратился бы в больницу… Даже странно, что ничего такого не произошло. Сверхъестественное везение без малейшего моего вклада, — и Майкрофт снова прервался, замолкая.

А потом внезапно спросил каким-то другим, напряженно-ломким голосом, так и не повернувшись лицом к Грегу, чему тот, наверное, был рад:

— Противно?

— Жалко, — твердо произнес он и сжал плечо Майкрофта, а потом зарылся пальцами в его волосы. — Расскажи дальше.

Нечитаемо хмыкнув и чуть подавшись навстречу ласке, Майкрофт пару секунд молчал, а потом послушно продолжил:

— Я дождался. Тони, как ты понимаешь. Его в тот бар привели друзья. Конечно, в Лондоне были заведения гораздо респектабельнее, но им тогда захотелось чего-то эдакого. Экскурсия хороших мальчиков по плохим местам. Я ничего этого не помню, но могу предположить: они сидели за каким-нибудь дальним столиком и с видом антропологов, изучающих ритуалы примитивного племени, обменивались наблюдениями и шутками. Мне все это рассказывал сам Тони: я уже был изрядно пьян и сидел у стойки, догоняясь, а меня весьма успешно клеил один из тамошних завсегдатаев. Я помню его очень смутно — они вообще все тогда сливались, — но бармен его знал, и в этом мне повезло. Ну, кроме того, что мы пересеклись с Тони, и он все-таки решился спросить.

Он запомнил меня с занятий. Тони довольно странно перевелся к нам в середине года — какие-то семейные дрязги и прочие сложности, он так и не рассказал толком, но, подозреваю, родители, отдавая дань старым традициям, хотели, чтобы он учился в одном месте, а Тони хотел другого и в итоге добился. Как бы то ни было, к тому моменту, как он увидел меня в том баре, мы с ним пересекались всего несколько раз, так что толком друг друга не знали. Однако, как бы мне ни хотелось, я всегда выделялся, а Тони потом сказал, что уже тогда увидел во мне ровню, и потому поразился, обнаружив предмет своего интереса в таком месте и положении. Он спросил у бармена, знает ли тот меня и парня, с которым я сидел. И получил в ответ, что я тут бываю, причем с очевидной целью напиться, и меня жалко, особенно сейчас, потому что у моего визави очень дурная репутация и мальчика он ищет не только себе, но и своей компании — и указал на эту компанию, дожидающуюся на другом конце зала. И, судя по всему, она была так живописна, что Тони не сумел одолеть свой добрый самаритянский порыв даже мыслями о том, что я взрослый, малознакомый и, возможно, сам хочу того, что делаю, а вовсе не непрошенного спасительного вмешательства. И, извинившись перед друзьями, Тони пошел выручать невменяемого и даже его не узнавшего меня, едва не нарвавшись на драку с уже обрадованной добычей компанией, избегнуть которой помогло только его тонкое психологическое чутье, вид сына богатых родителей и помощь сердобольного бармена. Я сам пришел в более или менее трезвое сознание лишь на следующее утро, проснувшись в квартирке Тони и попытавшись понять, где я и что было. И очень, кстати, удивившись тому, что не было ничего. Пробуждение в незнакомом месте меня тогда уже, увы, не удивляло.

Тут Майкрофт в очередной раз прервался, задумчиво замолчав, а потом неожиданно спросил, выдавая, что совершенно не протрезвел:

— Как ты думаешь, я был бы хорошим премьер-министром?

Сосредоточенный на серьезности исповеди Грег сперва опешил от перемены темы, а потом, задумавшись и представив импозантного Холмса с его ростом на фоне остальных европейских и тем более азиатских лидеров, ухмыльнулся:

— Еще каким!

Майкрофт согласно хмыкнул с ощутимым удовольствием:

— Мне тоже так кажется без излишней скромности. Однако, увы, публичная политика не для меня.

Грег хотел было спросить, почему, но потом до него дошло.

— Я не помню не просто моменты — часы. Я не помню, кто и что со мной делал. Утешает только то, что в те времена еще не была настолько доступна видеосъемка и совсем не было Youtube’а. Однако фото… Мне осталось бы только показательно застрелиться, если бы какие-то из возможных фотографий того периода всплыли в газетах на волне публичной карьеры. Гораздо позже, когда у меня появилось достаточно возможностей для этого, я пытался искать, но ты же понимаешь: быть уверенным все равно невозможно, да и есть вещи, которые лучше не трогать, пока они тихо покоятся на дне.

Но я опять отвлекся. В общем, Тони подобрал меня, отвез к себе и уложил спать. Теперь я, конечно, понимаю, что утром он был смущен и, в общем-то, не знал, что и как говорить и делать: но тогда я ни о чем подобном не думал. К тому же еще не вышел из своего «лондонского» состояния. Знаешь, ведь все эти голубые ужимки цепляются там очень быстро: словечки, интонации, манеры, а главное, подход. Там без этого никак: чтобы понимать, чтобы находить, не ошибаясь и не тратя время.

Добравшись до ванной и приведя себя в порядок, я вышел на кухню, где Тони очень мило, вежливо и благовоспитанно готовил завтрак. Вечный предмет моего стыда, оправдываемый только страшным похмельем, которое я переношу плохо: я его не узнал. Да и не разглядывал, собственно: парень, молодой, симпатичный, квартира его — дальше все ясно. Тони, едва глянув на меня, спросил, буду ли я есть и устроит ли меня омлет, а я заявил, что могу позавтракать более приятным способом, и бухнулся перед ним на колени, заодно дернув с него домашние брюки. Ночью мы целомудренно спали, и я посчитал, что это будет лучший способ отблагодарить за ночлег.

Майкрофт рассмеялся:

— Он так шарахнулся от меня, что перевернул турку с кофе прямо на плиту! А рукой съездил мне по уху — нечаянно, конечно, но больно. Потом сразу же бросился выключать потухший газ и вытирать пятно, попутно натягивая брюки обратно. А я, пока он там возился, выскочил из квартиры. К счастью, в карманах завалялась какая-то мелочь, которой хватило на такси. Меня тогда аж трясло от злости. А уж когда по дороге до меня дошло, почему лицо показалось знакомым…

Как же я его тогда ненавидел! У меня все внутри прямо переворачивалось от ненависти и унижения. Забавно, да? Я не считал унижением ничего из того, что со мной проделывали случайные… сексуальные партнеры, — кажется, Майкрофт хотел сказать что-то другое, но удержался, переформулировав. — А вот отказ хорошего и доброго Тони воспользоваться моей благодарностью счел вселенским оскорблением.

Майкрофт немного помолчал, а потом перевернулся на спину, потягиваясь, и Грег увидел, что он улыбается.

— Дальше была целая эпопея! Я даже не знаю, стыдно мне или радостно это вспоминать. Меня просто скрутило от этой ненависти, и никак не отпускало. Одного вида Тони мне хватало, чтобы начать чувствовать себя оборванным проводом под напряжением, а, как ты понимаешь, виделись мы часто.

Там много всего было: и обида, и зависть, и страх, и другое. Стыд. Я ведь в первый момент, когда осознал, что он видел и что может рассказать, чуть не умер. Неизбежные издержки двух жизней, которые не желаешь пересекать. «Оксфорд» и «Лондон», так я это называл про себя. И если о том, что я гей, в «Оксфорде» в общем-то, подозревали, но в этом не было ничего такого, то о моих лондонских похождениях там не знал никто, и меня убивала одна мысль, что они откроются. Первую неделю после того утра у меня тряслись руки, я едва заставлял себя появляться на занятиях и постоянно ждал, что в меня кто-нибудь в лучшем случае ткнет пальцем. Отвратительное ощущение: идти по коридору и с ужасом ждать, когда твое имя произнесут за спиной. Однако ничего не менялось, а это значило, что Тони молчал. И, когда я это точно понял, меня накрыло по новой. Я ведь и так себя тогда презирал до мутного отвращения, а уж это его благородство… Как будто он даже отомстить мне посчитал ниже себя — просто не воспринял всерьез. И нет, конечно, никакой логики — формальной логики, я имею в виду — там и близко не было. А вот эмоций было, хоть отбавляй. Я действительно его ненавидел.

Стоило Тони что-нибудь сказать, как я чувствовал непреодолимое желание занять противоположную позицию и доказать, что он не прав. Я мог готовить к семинару какую-то тему с определенной аргументированной позицией, а потом, услышав, что этой же позиции придерживается Тони, выступить за прямо противоположную — просто чтобы не соглашаться с ним. Меня начинало трясти от ненависти, стоило ему войти в комнату, и я даже спиной ощущал его приход. И знаешь, он чувствовал то же самое.

Он рассказывал потом, что сперва совершенно растерялся — по каким бы барам его не водили на экскурсии друзья, он все-таки был на самом деле хорошим мальчиком, выросшим с хорошими родителями и хорошими друзьями, а потому не очень понимал, как вести себя в ответ на выходки вроде моей тем утром. Когда я сбежал, он сначала расстроился, потом обиделся: «Да ты мне даже спасибо не сказал!» — заявил Тони мне гораздо позже с искренней обидой, и мы хохотали полчаса и не могли успокоиться, а потом и его накрыло такой же ненавистью.

Сначала нашей взаимной вендеттой наслаждались только избранные, присутствовавшие на наших занятиях, но самый смак начался, когда мы оба — не друг за другом, но вполне предсказуемо — вступили в дискуссионный клуб. Народ приходил специально, чтобы на нас посмотреть. Клуб, конечно, и сам по себе тогда был популярным развлечением, но мы почти удвоили количество его посетителей, и я не рисуюсь, я видел цифры. Это, правда, было шоу! Представь: я, такой долговязый, некрасивый, но породистый интеллектуал с поставленным голосом, рассчитанной театральностью — ну, не мне тебе рассказывать о своих маленьких слабостях — и огнем темной страсти в глазах… Пока пьян и есть, на что это списать, открою страшную тайну: я иногда льстил себе мыслями о Мефистофеле… Не смейся! Грег! Ну, похож же, ну, согласись!

Грег, все еще ухмыляясь, согласился, что действительно похож, причем сейчас, наверное, больше, чем раньше, и Майкрофт, пихнув его локтем в бок, продолжил:

— Вот такой вот я — и Тони, нещадно эксплуатирующий свой естественный типаж красивого, умного и доброго мальчика, коньком которого тогда была очень искренняя — да, он тоже отличный актер — и чуть извиняющаяся защита привычных и сильно по тем временами дискредитированных ценностей и мнений. А иногда мы менялись ролями, и тогда он превращался в идеального адвоката дьявола, а я — в печального рыцаря прекрасного образа. Публика заходилась в восторге.

У нас даже появились поклонники. Нас знали, с нами советовались, к нам прислушивались, было престижно заполучить нас на вечеринку — и впервые это все нормальное и правильное было только моим, не имея никакого отношения ни к маме, ни вообще к семье. Моя власть, мое влияние, моя возможность делать то, что я хотел, с другими и с собой — и я впервые хотел не забыться, не разрушать, а действительно делать. Но больше всего я, конечно, хотел победить Тони.

Грег позволил Майкрофту молчать долго — вспоминая, может, переоценивая, а может, наслаждаясь, — но все равно вынужден был вернуть его обратно.

— Как вы сошлись? — спросил он, и Майкрофт хмыкнул:

— А как ты думаешь?

И Грег выдал первое, пришедшее на ум:

— Подрались?

Была у него в далекой школьной юности подобная история, и он, в общем-то, неплохо помнил, каково это: сперва в ярости разбить чьи-то губы кулаком, а потом целовать их, слизывая кровь, с сумасшедшими глазами. Но, еще до того, как услышал насмешливое хмыканье Майкрофта, сообразил, что вряд ли тот, даже раньше, когда был не таким, как сейчас, дошел бы до этого — слишком плебейски и слишком примитивно.

— Вынужденно занялись чем-то общим? Вместе решали какую-то проблему? Вас кто-то свел? Кто-то из вас просто и честно признался?

Последнее Грег выдал, почти не думая, как самую невероятную версию, чтобы на ней и сдаться, не угадав, потому что ни один из его вариантов, судя по тому, как Майкрофт мотал головой, не попал в цель. Однако именно на последних словах он неожиданно увидел, что Майкрофт довольно улыбнулся и совершенно для себя нетипичным жестом взял его руку и коротко поцеловал в ладонь:

— Угадал.

— Не ты? — спросил Грег, сжав его пальцы в ответ.

— Не я, — согласно усмехнулся Майкрофт, и продолжил без напоминаний и вопросов:

— Была весна — самый конец, майский выходной, и Мэнди... Кстати, ее фамилия по мужу Вудс, и можешь сам догадаться, в каком министерстве она сейчас… Так вот, тогда еще просто Мэнди позвала нас в гости отпраздновать все сразу: и весну, и заканчивающийся семестр, и близящуюся летнюю свободу. Мы поехали в охотничий домик ее семьи: недостаточно далеко от Лондона, чтобы путешествие утомило, но достаточно удаленно и живописно, чтобы не напоминать о городе: дорога через лес, дом как из позапрошлого века, пруд рядом, конюшня, камин… Было хорошо. Мы гуляли по лесу, катались на лошадях, а вечером все собрались в гостиной у камина, и, как обычно, завязался какой-то умный спор. Мы тогда почти постоянно очень умно спорили, это возрастное, и Тони что-то красиво сказал, я сейчас же встал на противоположную сторону. Мы привычно сцепились, и все пошло бы по обычному сценарию, если бы не одна малость: наш Терри привез с собой подружку, которая прилетела на пару дней из колледжа в Америке, и никого из нашей компании толком не знала. И вот когда в разговоре повисла недолгая пауза — иногда такое естественным образом выходит, если все собираются с мыслями — вот аккурат в эту паузу она неожиданно громко спросила: «Слушай, а чего это они?» и Терри сразу не нашелся, что сказать, а вот Мэнди, уже успевшая неплохо выпить, да и никогда не отличавшаяся церемонностью или дипломатичностью, так же громко заявила: «Брачные танцы! Наслаждайся, пока можешь — потрясающее зрелище!» В тишине прозвучало почти оглушительно, я, кажется, то ли покраснел, то ли побелел, приготовившись отбиваться до последнего, но Тони вдруг расслабился и, чуть ухмыльнувшись, пожал плечами: «Все может быть. И, заметь, мы даже не берем денег!»

Народ рассмеялся, кто-то сердобольно перевел тему, спор угас сам собой, а я все не мог прийти в себя. Поднялся в комнату, но там стало совсем плохо, и я решил выйти покурить на улицу. Дошел до скамейки под дубом недалеко от дома и увидел, что там уже сидит Тони. К этому времени стемнело, издалека я его не заметил, а разворачиваться и уходить было бы совсем глупо — и я сел рядом. Закурил. Спросил, серьезно ли он. И он ответил: «Да, серьезно».

— С романтикой у вас было так себе! — хмыкнул Грег, и Майкрофт согласно усмехнулся:

— Причем с самого начала, да. Хотя – зря. Сначала — нет. Пучины порока, утопающий в них герой — и спаситель, вырывающий несчастного из лап чудовищ вопреки мнению благопристойного общества! Страстная ненависть, скрывающая такую же страстную любовь! Вполне себе романтический сюжет.

Грег поморщился, радуясь, что Майкрофт не видит: не хотелось спугнуть эту почти мечтательную расслабленность, это наконец-то доверие, но и невозможно было выключить внутри не слушающую никаких «надо» и «не важно» злость. Слишком долго человек, о котором сейчас говорили «люблю», висел между ними ощутимым третьим. Может быть, третьим только для Грега, но Грег не мог перестать быть собой.

Однако, и, к счастью, Майкрофт этого не видел и, кажется, даже перестал просчитывать — он просто рассказывал.

— Знаешь, что мы делали в свою первую ночь? — ухмыльнулся он, и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа: — Разговаривали! Часа три просидели на той скамейке. У меня под конец зуб на зуб не попадал, Тони тоже почти трясло, но он упорно не желал забирать свой пиджак, который отдал мне, потому что я вышел ненадолго, как думал, в тонкой рубашке, а на нем был джемпер.

— Между прочим, в нашу первую ночь мы тоже разговаривали! — полуобиженно напомнил Грег, и Майкрофт, улыбаясь, потерся щекой о его руку:

— Но нам с тобой было под сорок, а мне и Тони — слегка за двадцать.

Потом — почему-то на пороге, хотя обоим было идти по одной лестнице на один второй этаж — конечно, целовались до синих губ и цветных кругов перед глазами. И еще неделю занимались только этим — я ждал анализов, а Тони благородно от всего отказался, заявив, что или вместе, или никак.

Нам было хорошо. Мы отлично друг другу подходили во всех смыслах. Быстро съехались и ужились, идеально совмещались в постели, сработались. На второй год даже начали неплохо зарабатывать — консультировали по финансовым вопросам и иногда играли на бирже. Все немного портило лето, когда мы оба должны были платить семейный долг, но с ним можно было управиться за две-три недели, а потом мы куда-нибудь летели или плыли, и снова становилось хорошо.

А затем все закончилось. И я начал жалеть, что оно вообще было.

Глубоко вдохнув, Майкрофт поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и погладил коленку Грега.

— Тони болел Ближним Востоком. На самом деле болел, с самого начала, а судя по рассказам, и вообще с детства. Он точно знал, чего хочет, и планомерно к этому шел. И я знал, что так и будет: он сказал мне почти сразу. Что хочет дипломатической карьеры, что не видит себя нигде, кроме Ближнего Востока, что это не просто мечта, а цель. Мы даже арабский пошли учить вместе. Тони звал меня с собой, предлагал найти какой-нибудь способ, рассказывал, как хорошо бы все вышло. Вот только, во-первых, я понимал, что способа нет, а есть недопустимые для Востока вещи, во-вторых, моя жизнь была здесь, в Британии — это я уже знал.

Он улетел после выпуска — идеально прошел весь отбор, получил восьмой ранг и сразу приступил к работе. А я проводил его, делая вид, что держусь, а потом вернулся к себе и понял, что не знаю, как жить дальше.

Честное слово, Грег, я не понимаю, как пережил первый год. Мне каждый день казалось, что я умру — и я хотел умереть. Заваливал себя работой, только бы не думать ни о чем другом и не чувствовать. Благо, работы было много — нужно было бежать, и бежать быстро, если хотел чего-то добиться, а я очень хотел, особенно потому, что больше хотеть было нечего. Вернуться в состояние до Тони и разрушить себя вместе с тем, что болело, я уже не мог, а из неразрушительного осталась лишь работа, все остальное без него выцвело и обесценилось.

Тони тоже мучился. Несколько раз звонил мне, едва сдерживаясь, рассказывал, что ему плохо без меня, что иногда он хочет только одного — все бросить и лететь обратно. А хуже всего было то, что мы оба понимали — это эмоции и слова, не больше. Но и не меньше. Мы трепали друг другу нервы, вытягивали друг из друга и из себя самих жилы — без всякого смысла. В итоге я сказал, что нужно прекратить, хотя бы на время, чтобы приглушить, чтобы отпустило. И почти год мы не разговаривали вообще, только в письмах. И действительно немного отпустило. А еще — знаешь, странно, но помог Шерлок. Нет, не сознательно, конечно! Просто когда он пошел вразнос, у меня не осталось эмоций ни на что другое — он вытягивал и выжигал все. Когда я не был занят работой, я думал о нем, а когда не думал о нем, занимался работой — и места для третьего там не было. Чувства остались — Тони очень дорог мне так же, как я ему, и это вряд ли поменяется, — а вот эмоции ушли.

А потом и вообще просто отмерли — от бессмысленности и ненужности. Зато я снова смог заниматься сексом — теперь, конечно, крайне рационально и безопасно. Устроил свою жизнь очень удобно и эффективно: работа, которая прерывалась тогда, когда перерыв был необходим, секс тогда, когда в нем возникала потребность. Семья и эмоции тогда, когда этого было не избежать. Больше я ничего не чувствовал — не хотел и не мог. А потом встретил тебя.

Майкрофт наконец перевернулся и теперь смотрел на Грега снизу вверх, лежа на его коленях, и улыбался с совершенно непривычной мягкостью.

— Я тебя очень люблю, — с той же улыбкой произнес он и, взяв Грега за руку, поцеловал его ладонь. — И я тебе очень благодарен. Я жил бы и дальше так, как раньше, без тебя, но с тобой это намного лучше. И теперь без тебя я уже не хочу. Не ревнуй, пожалуйста. И не злись. И не уходи.

— Не уйду, — хрипло пообещал Грег, у которого почему-то перехватило дыхание, и наклонился поцеловать Майкрофта в губы, а потом в лоб. — Если не выгонишь — не уйду. Пойдем спать?

Несколько секунд Майкрофт серьезно смотрел ему в глаза, как будто отыскивая там ответ на какой-то вопрос, а потом, погладив по щеке, кивнул:

— Не выгоню, никогда, — и согласился: — Пойдем.


End file.
